1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink composition, an ink accommodation body and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various systems have been used as recording methods for forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on an image data signal. Among these, the ink jet system performs image formation directly on the recording medium by discharging ink onto only necessary image portions using a low cost apparatus, and therefore can use ink efficiently and has low running costs. Furthermore, since the ink jet system makes little noise, it is an excellent recording method.
In recent years, in order to form an image having high water resistance, solvent resistance, abrasion resistance and the like, an ultraviolet curing ink jet ink composition is being used which cures when irradiated with ultraviolet rays in a recording method of an ink jet system.
In addition, among the ultraviolet curing ink jet ink compositions, favorable shielding properties of the recorded object can be obtained when an ink composition containing inorganic metal-based fine particles is used. However, there is a problem in that the inorganic metal-based fine particles are apt to precipitate during storage of the ink.
For example, a white ink composition containing a hyperbranched polymer is disclosed in JP-A-2012-17466.
In addition, a cyan ink and a magenta ink containing caprolactone modified dipentaerythritol hexaacrylate are disclosed in JP-A-2009-83133.
However, at least one of the storage stability, the curing properties, the shielding properties and the precipitation properties have not yet reached a sufficient level in either of the inks disclosed in JP-A-2012-17466 or JP-A-2009-83133. In addition, there is no ink accommodation body with sufficient discharge stability and head durability that also has excellent recovery properties and durability.